Code Lyoko E92: Sanne's Army
by James the Lesser
Summary: Jeremie and Aelita are trying to help the group when they notice Sanne is activating and deactivating Towers. She's done it in the past to trick them, is she tricking them again?


**Code Lyoko Episode 92: Sanne's Army**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-91 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

Yumi knocks on the door of a boys' dorm room. She hears coughing, some scrambling, before the person answers. "Hey, who is it?"

"Yumi." The door opens.

"Hey babe what are you doing coming by?" Emmanuel Maillard, better known as Mike, opens the door.

"Well you roomed with William and I was wondering if he had anything left here." Yumi walks inside and notices a strange odor. "What's that, your deodarant?"

"Uh no, it's some good stuff though." Mike walks over to his desk. "William talked about you, a lot. I'm surprised you two never hooked up." Opening the desk up he get a glass object out. "Want a hit? In memory of William?"

"What?" Yumi had no idea Mike smoked, had never done it, and never expected to do it. "Not right now Mike I am looking for things of William." It had worked before, they had re-made William before, if she found more hair or skin cells or anything it would work again.

"Not that I know of Yumi. His parents came and got his things before the funeral. Are you sure you don't want to? Really helps calm the nerves." Yumi looks at Mike then the bong.

In the Factory Jeremie and Aelita were working together on making the programs for their friends better. "Think about it, if Odd had a choice between arrows, like exploding or piercing." Aelita's suggestion was a good one but the problem was making the program work for it.

"If Ulrich's sword could extend like your claws and S.S.'s power pole it would make him more effective against the Hornets and Dragon." But again Jeremie would have to make the program work for that.

"I was thinking about Yumi's fans, what if they could split in mid flight then merge before getting back to her? It would surprise the monsters and make it easier to hit them."

"A lot of things would make it easier Aelita, like having a bunch of people fighting on Lyoko." Aelita stares at Jeremie, she did not want an army on Lyoko. "Look Aelita I know you said…"

"That's right you do know what I said! If you keep talking about your stupid army I won't stay here to help you! It's enough on my conscience that I put you and the others at risk to not have another dozen lives hanging over my head."

"They're already at risk Aelita, if Sanne destroys the world they die to. I think they should be a part of the fight." Aelita sets the lap top down.

"Because of my stupidity! If I had known a return to the past made Sanne stronger I could have stopped us from using them so much. She would be a lot weaker now but no I didn't know or take the time to find out."

"I didn't either Aelita. Lately Sanne has been making attacks that require a return to the past so what difference does it make?" Jeremie puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder. "If we…" The computer starts to beep, as does the lap top. "An activated Tower!" It stops. "It deactivated?"

"Or she took to Tower to Sector 5." The computer and lap top start to beep again then stop. "No, she's doing it again." Sanne was activating and deactivating the Towers.

"Like we would fall for that trick again." Fool them once shame on Sanne, fool them twice shame on the Lyoko Gang. The Towers continue to activate and deactivate. "She's waiting for us to let our guard down."

"We can't stay awake forever, maybe we should call the others. If Sanne keeps this up she might do it all night just waiting for us to fall asleep."

Back at Kadic Academy Sissi hears a knocking on her door. "Who is it?" No answer. She gets up and opens the door to find a package on the floor. "A present?" She picks it up and reads the tag aloud. "From a Secret Admirer. It couldn't be Nicholas, he can't spell 'secret' and this isn't Herve's hand writing." She takes the package in her room and opens it up to find a beautiful ring. "Wow, but who would give me such a gift?" Sissi puts it on.

There is a knock on Mike's door. "Oh crap put it away!" Yumi takes the bong from Mike and stuffs it in the desk. "Who is it?" No answer.

"Weird." Yumi opens the door and finds a package on the floor. "Hey Mike I think someone likes you." Yumi hands the package to Mike. He opens it to find a silver chain.

"Cool, but it just says secret admirer." Mike slips the silver chain around his head and onto his neck. "Really cool!"

"Yeah, it is." Yumi looks at the clock on Mike's desk. "I have to go, thanks."

"No problem Babe, come on back whenever you want, William was our friend and always nice to celebrate him with friends." Yumi leaves Mike and heads for Ulrich's and Odd's dorm room.

"They stopped." Jeremie and Aelita had sat in front of the computer and lap top at the Factory for nearly twenty minutes just watching the screens. The Towers finally stop activating and deactivating leaving Jeremie and Aelita stumped. "I guess she figured we weren't falling for her trick."

"Or that's what she wants us to think Jeremie." Aelita crosses her fingers hoping Sanne had given up on attacking that day.

Later that day, after dinner, the students of Kadic Academy are preparing for bed. One person however, not a Kadic Academy student, had other plans. A Tower on Lyoko activates once Jeremie falls asleep.

Odd rolls over and looks at the door when he hears someone outside. Ulrich is oblivious with the ear plugs on. "S.S. is that you?" Odd yawns and gets out of bed. He opens the door to see Sissi, Herve, Nicholas, Tamiya, and Milly outside of his door. "What are you doing?" Odd is knocked backwards by Sissi when she punches him. The sound of Odd crashing against the wall is enough to wake Ulrich up.

"What the heck are you doing Odd?" Ulrich takes his ear plugs out and turns to where Odd is pointing. "Sissi?" She reaches back ready to punch Ulrich. He dodges the punch and rolls onto the floor. "Sanne!"

"_Sanne says clap your hands!"_ Sissi and the others do creating a shockwave that sends Ulrich head over heels backwards. "_Sanne says stomp your feet!"_ Sissi and the others do setting them up for the last line. "_Sanne says die!"_ Sissi and the others fire beams of energy at Odd and Ulrich who both jump up at the last second to keep from being burned.

"Through the window?" Odd looks up, it was the only way out as he and Ulrich hang onto the ledge.

"It's nearly thirty meters down!" Broken legs or death, which one would Ulrich choose?

"I have an idea, we swing up and go through the window, then you grab my hand and hang on."

"This better work." They brace their feet on the wall then jump swinging upwards and crashing through the window.

"Now!" Odd and Ulrich grab each other's hand as they start to fall.

"Odd! What are you doing!" Ulrich sees Odd reach out for the window below them as they fall. "That was your great plan?" Now they only hung twenty meters above the ground.

"Pretty much, ready for the next level?" Odd lets go and catches the next ledge down. "I'm letting you go!" Odd's grip slips and Ulrich fell the rest of the way. "Break anything?"

"My dignity," Ulrich gets back up breathing hard. He had landed on his back and had the wind knocked out of him. "We have to warn the others." Odd drops down landing more gracefully on his feet.

"How, I don't have my phone and neither do you."

"Aelita and Jeremie are in the dorm building." Odd and Ulrich look at the building they had just risked their lives for to get out of.

"I'll go, S.S. is in there to. You get Yumi while I figure a way past the goon squad." Odd runs to the entrance of the building while Ulrich runs towards the gates of Kadic Academy to get Yumi.

"Come here, come on." Odd sees several students walking down the hall like they were on patrol. He pulls the pin on the fire extinguisher. "Surprise!" Odd sprays the possessed students with the fire extinguisher and runs past them. "S.S. get up!"

"What?" S.S. rubs her eyes and looks at the clock. "Odd go away." She rolls over.

"Sanne is attacking right here! You have to get out!" Odd opens the door and slams it shut as possessed students came after him. They pound against the door as Odd braces himself against it. "S.S. we need to get out of here."

"What's going on?" S.S. was still sleepy and wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake.

"Sanne possessed a bunch of people and they are after us! Ulrich already made it out but I had to come back for you and the others." Odd looks around S.S.'s room. "Where's your cell phone?"

"Over here." S.S. gets up and gets her cell phone off the table next to her bed.

"Call Jeremie, or Aelita, both of them." The door cracks and an arm snakes it's way through wrapping around Odd's neck.

"Odd!" S.S. calls Jeremie, he answers. "Sanne's attacking! Get out of the building!" She hangs up then calls Aelita who doesn't answer.

Aelita was being dragged by Mike and Emily towards the basement of Kadic Academy. "Let me go!"

"_Shut up Aelita. This time you lose!"_ Mike points his hand at the door leading to the basement and it is blown open. Mike and Emily throw Aelita down the stairs. Mike turns to Emily. "_Stand guard, Sanne wants me to get Yumi Ishiyama."_ Mike walks away while Emily stands at the top of the stairs. Aelita lies on the floor in the basement in pain.

Ulrich is nearly at Yumi's house when he realizes a problem. The doors to the house will be locked and he didn't have a phone still to get a hold of Yumi. He is outside of Yumi's window when he figures out a way. Ulrich climbs a tree close to Yumi's window sill and jumps off, catching the window sill. The force of Ulrich hitting the window is enough to wake Yumi up. "Hello? What?" Yumi looks around in the dark.

"Yumi it's me!" Ulrich taps on the window.

"Oh!" Yumi pulls her blanket up to her chin. "Oh Ulrich what are you doing?"

"Sanne attacked the school. I couldn't call you so I came here." Ulrich is starting to lose his hold on the window sill. "Hurry!"

"Let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." Yumi gets out of bed and changes, with Ulrich watching. "What's that noise?" There is a horn blaring and Yumi looks out the window to see a figure in the street as headlights shine on them. The car doesn't slow down and hits the person. Instead of the body flying across the car the car acts as though it slammed into a metal pole.

"_Yumi Ishiyama you're mine!"_ Mike knocks the car off of him and it flies nearly ten meters before slamming into the ground with the sound of twisting metal and shattering glass.

"Yumi hurry and I'll try to hold him off." Ulrich drops down to the ground and charges Mike. "Hiyah!" Ulrich goes for a jumping heel kick only to be knocked down.

"_Foolish Ulrich Stern, Sanne says I get to kill you but to wait for Yumi to see it! Stay!"_ Mike sends an electrical field out of his hands caging Ulrich in.

"That's what you think!" Yumi runs out of her house in a rage.

"_I know what I think and what Sanne thinks! Right now she wants a barbeque!" _Mike sends a ball of energy not at Yumi but at her house catching it on fire.

"No!" Yumi stops and looks at her house. "Ulrich catch!" Yumi throws her stun gun towards Ulrich but as Ulrich reaches up to catch it his arm hits the electrified cage.

"Damn it!" Ulrich pulls his arm away as he starts to bleed. The stun gun hits the ground and breaks.

"_So easy, now what do you do Yumi? Watch Ulrich die and save your family or watch your family burn to death but save Ulrich?" _Mike laughs evilly his voice being mixed with Sanne's.

"She won't do either one!" Ulrich reaches up and grabs Mike by his necklace. Ulrich tries to pull Mike into the electrified cage but the necklace breaks. The electrified cage disappears as Mike falls over.

"Ulrich you're bleeding!" Yumi doesn't run to Ulrich though instead she runs into her house and runs up the stairs. "Mom, Dad, Hiroki, wake up!" She pounds on the doors waking her family up. "There's a _fire_!" Yumi chokes on some smoke as the fire burns through the first floor and starts to move up the stairs.

"Yumi!" Ulrich runs towards the house still bleeding from the arm. "No…" The fire was to hot for him to get inside.

"Get up!" Yumi runs into her parents' room. "There's a fire!"

"Yumi?" Mr. Ishiyama wakes up to his daughter screaming. "Fire?"

"Yes!" Yumi shakes her Mom. "Get up!" Yumi yells as loud as she can. The smoke billows into the room now that the door was open. "I'll get Hiroki just get out!" Yumi runs out of the room with her arm over her mouth to try and keep the smoke out. She runs into Hiroki's room to find Hiroki trying to get out of his window through the emergency ladder her parents had built. "Good, hurry though!"

"I am Yumi." Hiroki starts down as Yumi follows him down the rope ladder.

"Yumi we have to hurry to the Factory!" Ulrich grabs Yumi's wrist and pulls her away from the burning house.

"Come on Jeremie." S.S. and Odd had made it out of S.S.'s room and where running down to Aelita's room. When they get there they find the door had been smashed open and the bed empty. "They got Aelita." S.S. gets her phone back out and calls Aelita. Her phone rings on the floor next to her bed.

"What's that?" Odd sees a bit of pink shirt on the floor to the right of Aelita's door. Down the hall was another piece. "Aelita, she's a genius!" Odd and S.S. follow the trail of torn shirt to the stairs leading to the basement of the Academy.

"There's Emily, she must be guarding Aelita." S.S. looks around and doesn't see anything to fight Emily with. "What do we do?"

"I don't know S.S. Maybe we should attack her head on. Sanne won't be expecting that will she?" S.S. nods. "Ok, let's go!" Odd and S.S. run around the corner charging Emily and catching her off guard.

"_What?"_ Odd and S.S. kick Emily hard knocking her down the stairs.

"Good thing she was possessed or I would feel bad about this." Odd and S.S. run down the stairs and find Aelita. "Aelita we got to get you to the Factory."

"Ok, you saw my trail." Aelita wasn't sure if it would work but was glad she had done it. She stand up wincing a little as her back and left arm hurt from being thrown down the stairs.

"Sure did, watch out!" Odd pushes Aelita out of the way as Emily leaps at her. Odd and Emily grapple on the floor as S.S. helps Aelita up the stairs. "Get to the Factory! I'll take care of Emily!" Ulrich grabs Emily's wrists and pins her to the ground. "Hmmm, if I wasn't with S.S. this might be fun."

"_Fun this!"_ Emily pushes Odd off of her. Odd tries to hang on and accidentally pulls her ring off. Emily falls over leaving Odd standing tall.

"Wow, cool." Odd looks at the ring and decides to keep it so Jeremie could study it.

Ulrich and Yumi make it to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room. "Jeremie!" Ulrich and Yumi run off the elevator when they see Jeremie. "Where are the others?"

"Odd and S.S. went for Aelita after they helped me out of my dorm room." Jeremie just had to hang on to the blanket as Odd and S.S. lowered him out of the window and down to the ground. "Wait here until then I guess. I'm locking the elevator down again until they get here."

"Again?"

"My alarm told me someone was coming so I checked the cameras and saw you two." Jeremie locks down the elevator. It wouldn't hold Sanne back for long but might be the difference between death and just being beaten within an inch of his life.

Odd, S.S., and Aelita make it to the sewer and go down. "Why can't this be Lyoko? Here you have to worry about hurting the person."

"Odd get over it. The real world sucks, even more when you have an army of possessed students trying to kill you." S.S. and the other speed down the sewers for the Factory.

"Jeremie what's that?" Ulrich and Yumi were watching the security cameras when they notice a strange purple glow from far away.

"That is where the school is." Jeremie's voice is somber, "Where the others are."

"Maybe they aren't there. Maybe they are on the way here." Ulrich crosses his fingers hoping it would help somehow.

"Well being here might not be a good thing, look at what's going on." Yumi watches as the purple light moves up into the air and starts to slowly move towards the Factory. "Without Aelita there isn't any point in going to Lyoko."

"Unless I send you as Aelita but I'll give the others time." The computer starts to beep. "Someone's here." Jeremie looks at the screen and sees his friends and Aelita. Jeremie quickly unlocks the elevator and the others take it down to the Control Room.

"What's the plan? Do any of us stay hear to fight off anyone who makes it here?" Odd is glad to see Ulrich and Yumi made it. It would be hard enough with just him and S.S. to protect Aelita.

"No you all go. I found only one Tower so I don't get how Sanne possessed so many students."

"Maybe this has to do with it." Odd takes the ring from Emily out of his pocket. "When I took this off Emily collapsed."

"Hey, that's what happened to Mike when I broke his silver necklace." Ulrich didn't have it with him so focuses on the ring. "Wonder how she got it."

"I know." The rest look at Yumi. "Mike got the necklace in a package. It was marked from a secret admirer."

"How do you know this?" Ulrich stares at Yumi making her uncomfortable.

"Well I was, uh, in his room looking for something." Her search for anything with William's DNA had been her own mission. Her answer doesn't satisfy Ulrich.

"Yumi if we didn't have an army coming to kill us I'd stay here and argue but we have to hurry."

"That's it!" Jeremie, oblivious to what was going on between Ulrich and Yumi stands up from the computer chair. "Aelita, Sanne wasn't just activating and deactivating Towers! She made one of these objects with every Tower then deactivated them so later she would only have to activate one Tower to control them!"

"They're like the necklace she used on me." Aelita takes the ring from Jeremie and throws it on the floor. "We have to go to Lyoko." Aelita goes to the elevator and pushes the button for it to open. The group gets on and takes it down.

"We're ready Jeremie."

"Ok, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko. "Ok next group." Aelita and S.S. get in the Scanners. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko with their friends.

"Jeremie where to?"

"North north-east. I'm sending you your vehicles then getting out of here." Jeremie materializes the vehicles on Lyoko.

"Why are you leaving? We need you!" Aelita wasn't sure what Jeremie was up to.

"They're coming here. If I'm here when they do get here I'm dead. I already set up the return to the past so when you deactivate the Tower launch it!" Jeremie gets out of his chair and goes to the ladder. He had already locked the elevator down to slow down Sanne's army.

"Well I guess this means we're on our own." Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard as Yumi and Aelita get on the Overwing. Ulrich gets on the Overbike and takes the lead.

"We don't mess around with the monsters ok? We get Aelita to the Tower ASAP." Ulrich revs the engine then takes off followed by the others as they head through the Forest Sector for the Tower.

"This should do." Jeremie was in a part of the sewer he wasn't familiar with. He had just gotten on his scooter and taken off as fast as he could away from the Factory. No idea where he is Jeremie stops and sits on the flat part of his scooter. "Come on guys, when they find I'm not there I don't know what they will do."

The others were going as fast as the vehicles could go flying past a group of Kankrelats. The Kankrelats fire a few lasers but the group is moving away so fast that the Kankrelats are soon left behind.

The large purple lights make it to the Factory. Floating above the bridge a beam of energy lashes out from the purple lights striking the Factory. The Factory shakes then starts to rise in the air. The purple light strikes the Factory as it floats in the air and it starts to break apart into thousands of pieces. A single beam shoots down through the elevator shaft and through the elevator doors into the Control Room. Sissi steps out of the beam. "_He's not here Sanne. Shall I go to Lyoko and help stop his friends?"_ Seconds later Sissi blasts a hole in the floor and moves down into the Scanner Room. She steps inside of a Scanner and the doors close.

"What's that?" Ulrich sees something materializing up ahead that doesn't look like any monster he had seen before. "Is that who I think it is?" Sissi Delmas lands on Lyoko for the first time.

"_I see you!"_ Sissi sends a beam of energy at Ulrich who dodges it on the Overbike. "_Not so fast!"_ Sissi sends another beam this time hitting the Overbike causing it to devirtualize.

"Go! I'll handle her." Ulrich gets his sword out.

"Are you kidding? Time to let out some frustration." Odd turns the Overboard around. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at least a dozen with all of them hitting Sissi but she doesn't react. "Have fun Ulrich." Odd takes off with S.S. on the Overboard to catch up to Yumi and Aelita.

"_Alone at last Ulrich! Just what I always wanted!"_ Sissi cups her hands creating an energy ball. "_To bad I'm not wearing any makeup and my hair is a mess!" _She fires it at Ulrich who blocks it with his sword.

"That's not all that's wrong with you." Sissi's hair was spiked radically. Her eyes were pure black, the energy flowing off of her visible. "Triplicate, triangulate!" Ulrich and his clones run around Sissi distracting her.

"_You," _Sissi sends a bolt of energy out hitting a clone. "_And you,"_ She sends another blasting the second clone leaving Ulrich alone. "_Play time's over Ulrich! Five monkeys were jumping on the bed, one fell off and broke his head!"_ Sissi sends a massive energy wave at Ulrich blasting his virtual form into millions of pieces. Sissi takes off after Aelita and others by flying through the air.

"Ah!" Ulrich falls out of the Scanner feeling as though he was on fire. "Stop, please." He scratches at his skin trying to make it stop burning. Whatever attack Sissi had used it caused Ulrich terrible pain.

"_We found him!"_ The purple lights had floated above the city looking for its target. A beam of energy blasts the street apart creating a hole down to the sewers.

"No way, they found me!" Jeremie gets up and takes of on his scooter. More purple energy beams slam into the street blasting it apart as the purple lights follow Jeremie.

"There it is." The Tower was in sight. "Go faster!" Yumi had the Overwing going as fast as possible but needed to go faster.

"_I don't need the encouragement!"_ Sissi had caught up to the others and is flying next to Yumi and Aelita.

"Aelita jump!" She does leaving Yumi on the Overwing. "Hai!" Yumi throws a fan only to have Sissi catch it.

"_How fitting,"_ Sissi charges the fan with power. "_Four monkeys were jumping on the bed. One fell off and broke her head!" _Sissi throws the powered up fan at Yumi. It explodes on contact destroying the Overwing and Yumi.

"Ah!" Yumi falls out of the Scanner next to Ulrich and starts to scream in pain. Ulrich had passed out from the pain already so Yumi's screams echoed off the walls alone.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires as many as he can after S.S. had jumped off to help Aelita get away. "Sanne you should have made it harder on us by sending someone we liked." Odd fires a few more arrows.

"_Really? How about I make you hate her more!"_ Sissi sends out an energy bolt.

"Shield!" The energy bolt bounces off the shield but hits with enough force to knock Odd off the Overboard.

"_Three monkeys were jumping on the bed. One fell off and broke his head!" _ Before Odd hits the ground Sissi blasts him with an energy bolt.

"Ah!" Odd falls out of the Scanner next to Yumi and Ulrich screaming in pain. Yumi and Ulrich had passed out from the pain so only his screams echo off the walls of the Scanner Room.

Sissi turns to S.S. who has the power pole out. "_Talk about monkeys,"_ Sissi points to the monkey tail sticking out of S.S.

"That's a Saiyan tail!" S.S. jumps in the air. "Extend!" The pole stretches out but Sissi catches the end of it in her hand.

"_Very amusing."_ Sissi shakes the power pole trying to knock S.S. off of it. "_More resistant then I thought, very well."_ Sissi sends an energy blast through the pole. "_Two monkeys were jumping on the bed. One fell off and broke her head!"_ The energy gets to S.S. who explodes.

"Ah!" S.S. fall falls out of the Scanner next to Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd screaming in pain. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd had passed out from the pain so only her screams echo off the walls of the Scanner Room.

"_And then there was one."_ Sissi looks down at the ground and finds nothing. "_Where did you go Aelita? Your Mother wants to talk to you."_ Sanne knew calling herself Aelita's Mother would get Aelita to expose where she was.

"She's not my Mother!" Aelita cancels the Shimmer. "She is Xana!" Aelita extends her claws out. "If she wants to fight me then have her come here herself!"

"_She is far to busy destroying the city. I wonder how Jeremie is doing."_

"You won't distract me this time!" Aelita sticks her arms towards Sissi. "Extend!"

"End of the line Jeremie." Jeremie had been chased into a dead end by the purple lights who were still blasting the city streets in the pursuit of Jeremie. "I should have thought of something better." The purple lights hang in the air over Jeremie.

"_One monkey was jumping on the bed. That monkey fell off and broke her head!"_ Sissi sends a beam of energy destroying Aelita. "_I've done it at last!"_

"I don't think so." Aelita, now through with controlling the clone she had made, runs inside the Tower.

"_No!" _Sissi sends a ball of energy at the Tower making it shake but not destroying it. "_Die!"_ She sends another energy ball shaking the Tower but again not destroying it.

"No!" Jeremie tries to dodge the energy beam coming down from the purple lights but knew he would be hit.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita as the Tower shakes again. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out healing the damage done by Sissi. The Ishiyama home is never burned down, the Factory was never destroyed, but something stayed.

Ulrich walks to Mike's room after the return to the past. He knocks on the door then opens it not waiting for a reply. "Yumi!"

"Ulrich I'm sorry." Yumi pulls the bong away from her mouth. "I didn't I swear."

"This time." Ulrich grabs her wrist and pulls her out of Mike's room.

"Hey man she was just chilling with me!" Mike doesn't get up to follow Yumi. "Oh well, more for me, here's to you buddy."

"Yumi I can't believe you! That stuff slows your reaction time. It clouds your mind, what if…"

"You're not my parents!" Yumi yells as loud as she can. "Leave me alone!" She storms off gripping her head as her anger which normally would be controlled swells.

"I'm sorry…" Ulrich had forgotten about Yumi's problem. Jeremie didn't know when it would heal but obviously it wasn't healed yet. Ulrich walks to the staircase to take a walk outside when Sissi sees him.

"Ulrich wait!" Sissi runs over. "I had the wildest dream last night and you were in it!"

"I don't want to here about your sick fantasies." Ulrich tries to ignore her but she runs after him and gets in front of him on the stairs.

"No it wasn't like that. I was being controlled by a demon and chased after you and your friends. I went to another world just to stop you and your friends. I'm not sure why I was supposed to stop you but the demon gave me orders and I couldn't fight them. It seemed so real I wanted to see if you had the same dream!" Sissi's research into the occult and Wicca had opened her mind to more super natural possibilities then before, one of them dreams sharing.

"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard." And if Ulrich didn't know that it had actually happened he would have laughed. "I have to go talk to Jeremie." Ulrich turns around on the stairs and goes to Jeremie's room with some very bad news.

**A/N Emmanuel Maillard, or Mike, was seen first in Seeing Is Believing. He tried out for the band but had a Heavy Metal beat so was rejected. Incase no one knew who he was. He was also a Zombie in Attack of the Zombies and was a backround character in a couple shows, like when the group is in class.**


End file.
